


Soup (Day 21)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: December OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Soup, soft hours uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Felix is sick, and Milo makes him soup.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: December OTP Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 1





	Soup (Day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> Soft hours uwu

The snow fell gently outside. The heater was on, warming the house. Milo stood at the stove, stirring the soup. He was humming softly until a noise was heard in the hallway. He turned around and saw Felix leaning on the kitchen doorway. 

“You should be in bed,” Milo teased. Felix simply shrugged and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Milo and watched him finish the soup. “It's almost ready. Just a few more minutes.” 

Felix made a noise that sounded like “okay” and sat at the bar. Milo poured the soup into a bowl and set it in front of Felix. 

“What would you like to drink?” Felix thought about it, then answered, “Milk.” Milo poured him a glass. “Here you are.” 

“Thank you,” Felix rasped out. Milo felt of his forehead. 

“Still warm, but not like before.” Felix motioned him to sit next to him, then he leaned on Milo’s chest. Milo ran his fingers through Felix’s hair. 

“I love you,” Felix said. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
